


partners, target

by Birdschach, WattStalf



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anal Play, Consentacles, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, PWP, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: honestly im not even gonna bother with a summary, y'all know what the fuck you're getting into, there is no excuse for this





	partners, target

**Author's Note:**

> ive been meaning to write this for forever and the Bird was like "i want to write it with you" so i was like sure that'll get my ass in gear and  
> here it is  
> no excuses

For Irina, actually bedding Karasuma is like a dream come true. As much as she’d like to say that that’s just because she finally got her way and continued to prove that no man alive can resist her charms, she knows that it’s a little more complicated than that. As much as she wants to pretend that there aren’t feelings involved, there are, and, unfortunately, that’s just the beginning of just how complicated this really is.

The fact that there’s _three_ of them, that _he’s_ a part of this, makes things so complicated that she could never begin to wrap her head around it.

So while she and Karasuma find themselves all tangled up together, her arms around his neck, her legs locked around his waist, while he holds her steady and fucks her, the two of them are most certainly not alone together. They’re not alone, and they’ve both- somehow- _agreed_ to it. As previously stated, she could never work her head around the changes that have occurred between her, her partner, and their target, but that doesn’t change the fact that the three of them are fucking, and that this might just be the best she’s ever had.

Though she’ll never say it out loud, considering how ridiculous she’d feel saying it, there’s nothing else to think of Korosensei as, and with two men- if she can even call one of them that- pleasuring her, it’ll get confusing if she doesn’t at least think of both of them as something other than “he”.

While Karasuma fucks her, his physique and endurance proving incredibly valuable as he keeps a steady rhythm, Korosensei’s tentacles explore her body. She can’t help but think of her failed first attempt on his life, which ended in him grooming her and changing her clothes, but this goes so far beyond that. He has dedicated two tentalces to her chest, one squeezing at her breast while the other focuses on rolling her nipple between its finger-like ends. She finds herself _incredibly_ sensitive to his touch, and doesn’t bother holding back her moans of pleasure.

Naturally, if asked, she would attribute them to Karasuma’s efforts, or claim it was all an act. Of course, Irina isn’t the only one Korosensei explores. One of his tentacles has slithered onto Karasuma’s chest, and now teases at one of his nipples in the same way it does hers. At first, the assassin was annoyed, perplexed, even. But the feeling has slowly gotten better and better, and by now, he enjoys the feeling more than he thought possible. It is distracting, but not enough to disrupt his rhythm as he fucks Irina.

She can see the way his face falters as he fights a new pleasure. It's a face she knows all too well, having introduced a lot of odd things to targets in the past, all to keep them off guard until the last second, but seeing his composure break feels rewarding even when she isn't the one causing it. Even when she's barely holding onto her composure herself, her face flushed and her breath coming out in short gasps. To say this is the best she's had is certainly something, but then again, she hasn't truly enjoyed herself doing something like this in a very long time.

And then she sees his mouth fall open and he lets out a choked, pathetic sound that leaves her absolutely _weak_. Once he finally regains his composure, he grunts, “Just what the hell do you think you're doing?”

“Don't worry, I'm not giving you more than you can take,” Korosensei practically coos. “And trust me, it'll be really good, really soon!”

Even if she couldn't guess on her own what's going on, Irina’s question would be quickly answered by the tentacle suddenly slithering down her back, lower and lower until it's pressing inside of her from behind. As much as she wants to protest, it's not like she hasn't had to do _that_ before, and somehow, no matter how he pushes inside of her, he's still the perfect fit. For whatever reason, she remembers something she saw once, with an octopus fitting itself entirely in a jar that was much smaller than it, but that's too weird of a mental image, so she quickly tries to forget it.

Luckily for her, forgetting isn’t hard once Korosensei beings wriggling his tentacle inside of her. It’s almost like someone hooking their finger, but the extra range of motion allows for much more flexibility, making it even more enjoyable. Judging from Karasuma’s expression, he’s getting the same treatment, and Irina can’t deny that the idea doesn’t thrill her just a little bit.

It’s strange, being so _excited_ by something like this, with the number of jobs she’s pulled, the number of men she’s seduced… of course, this is a truly one-of-a-kind experience. Were it not for her wealth of practice, it would likely be difficult for Irina to hold back. Even so, she finds herself being driven to her limit much faster than she would have expected.

Karasuma, however, does not have the same extensive sexual history as Irina, and is holding on by sheer force of will. All of his training, while not intended for such an experience, serves him well as he holds himself back from the very edge of his climax. Even with Irina moaning before him, even with Korosensei doing… _whatever_ you’d call this to them, he holds on. He seems absolutely undefeatable in that moment, so steady is he, but she has her tricks as well, and there is something about the almost stony expression on his face that she takes as a challenge.

Fortunately for her, there is one trick that never fails her when she’s pressed for time, when she needs to _assist_ her target in taking that final step over the edge. Biting her lip, she gasps prettily, leaning forward, so close that their lips just barely brush together, and then she releases her lip from her teeth, teasing at a kiss but not quite giving him one. It has just the affect it always does, and the sound he makes as he comes is one that she could listen to over and over again and never get tired of.

And only then does she allow herself to give into pleasure, allow herself to be overwhelmed by the multitude of sensations she’s had to deal with this whole time. Between being fucked both ways and having her breasts played with- expertly, she would only _begrudgingly_ admit- there is only so much that even she can take, and she gasps out, not even able to try to make sure she sounds as appealing as possible when she does.

The two of them both go weak after that, and are fortunate that they have him to support them and make sure that they’re steady on their legs before he sits them both down. He’s got that _look_ on his face, like he’s so damn proud of himself, like he’s really accomplished something here, and Irina would lash out, if not for the fact that she’s still riding the last waves of pleasure.

Still, that doesn’t stop her from producing a knife out of practically nowhere, which she’s had hidden away this whole time- and missing. She keeps it up for quite some time while Karasuma begins to get dressed, looking stoic as ever, until he pulls out a gun- and misses.


End file.
